Princess Videl Satan
by NerdsRule
Summary: The most arrogant, toughest, most tomboyish, strongest girl in Satan City get the most girly, feminine job ever. Videl Satan has to become PRINCESS! Not only does this prevent her from crime-fighting but she has to get a tutor. Son Gohan. And guess who she's bethrothed to? No, it's not Sharpner. Eww...Post-Gohan Goes to High School, Pre-Buu. *Prologue: My Fair Science Fair*


Princess Videl Satan

Prologue: My Fair Science Fair

A/N: This story was written for my little sister Kasia in a way. I told her about this story and she went totally crazy. Now, it starts off kinda slow, but it will help make more sense. PVS=Princess Videl Satan. P.S. Not proud of the second scene but I can't think of anything else.

Disclaimer: I...I'm not out of highschool. What am I supposed to own? A cellphone? I don't own the iPad I'm typing with. I just own the plot. And the OCs. I don't own DBZ.

Summary: The most arrogant, toughest, most tomboyish, strongest girl in Satan City get the most girly, feminine job ever. Videl Satan has to become a _princess. _Not only does this prevent her from crime-fighting but she has to get a tutor. Son Gohan. And guess who she's bethrothed to? Post-Gohan Goes to High School, Pre-Buu.

A random question this chapter will answer: What does Videl's room look like?

* * *

200 years before PVS...

"I object to this union!"

Today was the faithful wedding day of Princess Allya of the Rocene Kingdom and Prince Hecedio of the Rohadden Kingdom. And, well, there was union objection.

"Am I allowed to object to this union as well?"

"No!" A voice hissed, "This you wedding day, Allya."

Allya was not in love with Hecedio. She was bethrothed to him. She was in love with the one who objected to the union. Escardo. He was a simple war hero. She had been in love with him since she saw him that day in the village. They had been a couple since they were fifteen, and now they were twenty.

"But I do not love Hecedio! He is...creepy..."

When Allya was eighteen, her father had bethrothed her to Hecedio of the Rohadden Kingdom. Allya that he was a flat out creep. He was a guy with long blonde hair. He was far too full of himself. Worst of all though, he didn't care about Allya's personality. He had no clue what her favorite color was, what her hopes and dreams were, or even what color her eyes were.

"...I love Escardo! I want him to be standing at the alter with me!"

"I will not have it! Allya, you are a princess! You are to be married to a prince! Haven't we been through this!"

"You can tell me a million times and that wouldn't change the way I feel, Father. I love Escardo and not Hecedio!"

"Allya!"

"I...I...Haki mashi moshi mishi, haki mashi moshi mishi..."

"Allya, please do-"

She smiled. She walked over to Escardo and tapped his shoulder.

"Allya, you should stop doing that."

"I like stopping time. And you should enjoy it, too. We literally have all the time in the world!"

"But we should continue time eventually. I can't see the moonlight in your hair if it's always sunset."

She blushes slightly and says, "I'll unfreeze time after we run off into the forest. Deal?"

"But what about Hecedio?"

"I guess he can marry my little sister, Karishi..."

* * *

25 years before PVS...

"Father! I hate you!" Astella screamed, "You get mad at me for going to the village."

"You are kissing a commoner! That's a sin!"

"He will be one of the worlds strongest men. I guarentee it! And there aren't that many princes left for me to be bethrothed to!"

"I can find one! Unless, you don't wanna be a princess anymore..."

"Really? That's option? Yes!"

"Fine, I banish you, though, if something were to happen to your brother, you'd still be in line for the throne..."

"Eh...that works. I'm of to go find my Hercule!"

* * *

Today or PVS rather...

*Gohan's POV*

"...Princess Allya was the princess of the Rohadden Kingdom and she-"

Videl shot her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Satan?"

"Princess Allya wasn't the princess of the Rohadden Kindom," Videl objects, "She was the princess of the Rocene Kindom."

Mrs. Collins looked at her teacher book and read over it for a second, "Oh yes. Princess Allya was the princess of the Rocene Kingdom and she..."

Erasa turned to Videl, "Wow, Vi. When did you learn so much about royalty?"

"My mom always read me the story of Allya and Escardo when she was alive. I even have an ancient storybook and mom says when even have a copy of her diary. I know nothing of any other Prince, Princess, etc." Videl said as she wrote something down.

The others turned thier attention back to the teacher. I turned my attention to Videl. I noticed that when she's thinking she chews on the end of her pencil. She also had the inability to sit still. She's always tapping her desk or shaking her leg.

I smile. She's beautiful. She'd probably slap me if I told her that. She has pretty blue eyes, a cute nose, and full lips. Oh yeah, she'd slap me hard.

"Gohan!" Erasa hissed quietly.

"Huh? What is it Erasa?"

"Were you staring at Videl?"

My eyes widen. I'm busted, "I just zoned out in her general direction."

"It's okay. I won't tell Videl." Erasa assures.

Videl looks up, "Won't tell me what?"

Erasa leans over to Videl and says, "Shh...it's a secret...I can't tell you."

"I'm watching you," Videl says dangerously.

Just then, the science teacher Mr. Komion {1} bust in and says, "Sorry, Cheryl, I have an important announcement. The school science fair has been re-uncanceled again!"

Small applause is recieved.

Mrs. Collins then asks, "Re-uncanceled...again?"

Mr. Komion smiles, "Long story. Peace out, homies."

Mrs. Collins shrugs, "...so Hecedio married Allya's sister, Karishi..."

* * *

After school...

"Gohan." Her voice makes my heart flutter and my stomach drop at the same time.

I turn around, "Yes?"

She takes a huge breath and says, "Look. We are two smartest people in school. Between us, we could win the science fair, and I really want to."

"Uh...hmm...well..." My brain was kinda on dumb mode. My crush just ask me to work with her on the science fair.

"This was a demand, not a request." Videl responded aft a while.

"Y-yeah." I say, "We-we should work together."

"Come to my house tomorrow around noonish. And before you ask a stupid like, 'Where is it?', my dad is Hercule Satan. It's the huge one in the middle of town with my father's statue in front of it; a blind person couldn't miss it."

I nod.

"I have to go." She says, "Bye."

"B-bye."

* * *

Next day...

*Third Person*

Well, Gohan didn't have much trouble finding Videl's house. It really _was _the huge one in the middle of town with her father's statue in front of it.

He saw Videl on one of those swinging benches in front of her house. She was reading a book. 'Maximum Ride? I love that book. She's even got an amazing taste in literature.'

Videl looks up from her book and gives a slight smile. "Good. You're here. Listen, my dad doesn't like me bringing boys into the house so you can't say a word until we get to my room, okay."

"Okay." Gohan says.

Videl grabs his hand as she pulls him through the house. Gohan bit his lip. _She was holding his hand! _

Aw, they'll make such a cute couple.

* * *

Gohan titled his head; this wasn't what he imagined Videl's room to look like.

Her walls were carnation pink with a white carpet. She was a very tidy person. Her bed was nicely made, she even had a few stuffed animals on it. On her walls was a poster of herself and a dart board...with Saiyaman on it...featuring facial hair (a mustache and a poorly drawn goatee).

'Note to self: Get Videl on Saiyaman's side.' He thought.

"So..." Videl began, "You got any ideas?"

Videl looked at Gohan who looked like he was deep in thought. She smiled, 'Wonder what he's thinking...'

"Gohan?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said breaking out of thought.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh...why do you hate Saiyaman with a burning passion?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you have a picture of Saiyaman on your dartboard. He also has facial hair. And I also saw a folder in your backpack labelled: 'Why I Hate Saiyaman With A Burning Passion'." He answered.

She sighs, "You wanna hear me rant? I'll tell you, but it's more of a rant."

Gohan smiled, "Yeah. Sure." 'I could listen to you talk all day...'

"Well, I am the city protector and Saiyaman just came in and tried to steal my thunder. He comes in here with a stupid outfit, stupid poses, and a fake, cheesey superhero voice and he thinks he can play hero. And the cape! No one wears a cape anymore!"

'Note to self:,' Gohan began to think, 'Remove cape.' "Well, maybe Saiyaman just wants to help you. Or protect you. He's bulletproof after all..."

"Well I..." She couldn't come back. He _was bulletproof. _She was barely apple-proof, "Shoudn't we be working on a science project?"

Gohan nodded. He sat down beside Videl on her bed.

"We're too sophisticated and intelligent for a baking soda volcano." Gohan said.

"What about a potato clock?" Videl asked.

"My godmother is Bulma Briefs. We can do better than that."

Videl eyes grew by half thier size. "Bulma Briefs as in Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes..."

"Videl," A deep voice calls, "there's not a boy in there, is there?"

Videl called, "Of course not! You bought me that TV with the ultra surround sound."

"I don't believe you!" Hercule said, "I'm coming in there."

Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him to her balcony, "Hurry," She whispered, "Get out there and do not make a peep."

As soon as she shoved Gohan onto the balcony, threw the curtain over the window, and sat back on her bed, her father came in.

"What've you been doing?" He asked.

She picked up a book and smiled, "Reading."

"I think you hid the boy on the balcony." He accuses.

Videl smiled, "Go ahead." 'I'm so dead.'

He opened the door, "Hmph. Guess I was wrong."

Hercule leaves and when he closes the door to Videl's room, she ran out to the balcony.

"Gohan! Gohan! Where are you?"

"Down here!"

She looks down by her left foot and sees two hands. Gohan climbs up over the railing.

"How did..."

"Years of practice."

"Okay...well, I have no inspiration so you wanna go get some ice cream?" She asked.

"That sounds delicious."

* * *

"How do you balance seven scoops of ice cream on one cone?" She asked amusingly.

Gohan smiled, "I have no clue. I've done up to thirty scoops. It became a disaster when I tried thirty-one."

"How do you eat that much?" She asked curiously

"That is a long, extremely complicated story for another day...or century." He muses.

"You've got a lot of secrets, don't you, Gohan?"

"More than a...than a...than something that has a lot secrets."

"Videl." A feminine voice says, "I'm sorry to bother you on your date."

"I'm not on a date." Videl says.

"No matter. You must come with me."

"For what?" Videl demanded.

"Your uncle has passed. You are the next heir."

"The heir to what?" She asked.

"Do you know who your mother was?"

"Astella?"

"Do you know who Astella was?"

"She was the heir to Rocene, Heika{2}."

"I-I'm a princess?"

"Yes, Heika."

* * *

A/N: OMG! Videl is a princess.

{1} He is a character in Currently Untitled so you might remember him.

{2} Heika means majesty in Japanese.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
